Together
by Saphire5000
Summary: Future fic! Percabeth & Jasper's children at CHB. After The Giant War. Very fun and fluffy! Please read. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

hey! So, new story!

...

Chapter 1

"Dad, I'm going back to camp for the summer, not Europe for a year!" 16 year old Oceana told her father.

"And besides, you went to this camp for years, and I've gone for six years!" She reminded him.

" Percy, Oceana! We're going to be late! Get your asses in the car!" Annabeth scolded from the other room. The family all got into the car and drove to their second home: Camp Half blood.

...

Oceana hugged her parents goodbye.

"I'll see you in August for dad's birthday! I love you!" after her parents left, she shuffled back to her cabin. She felt two hands wrap around her, knocking her down. She looked at who was on top of her, ready to give them a death glare (made famous by one Annabeth Jackson), but it turned out to be one of her favourite people. It was her best friend, 15 year old Raquelle Grace. They both got up and hugged.

"It's been much too long!" Oceana told her. Raquelle narrowed her eyes.

"It's been a week." She responded they both cracked up.

"I love ya girl!" Raquelle told her. They walked to the sword arena, wanting a spar. A person came up on her right. She looked at the blonde, hazel eyed boy.

" Leim!" She threw her arms around him and he held her tight.

"It's nice to see you as well, Oceana." He flashed her a bright white smile.

"So how have you two been?" She asked. Raquelle spoke first.

"Eh, It's okay. I have a really irritating older brother, and my parents are the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Venus!" Leim just looked at her.

"Ha. Ha." Leim responded. Oceana just laughed at the siblings.

"I've been well!" Leim said. He and Oceana both just looked at each other, reading the other. Raquelle looked at the two.

"Uhhhh...guys...we're at the arena..."

"Oh, right." He said They both snapped out of their trance.

"Alright, I'll fight Oceana, then the winner will fight Leim"

"And what about me?" A loud, deep voice called to them.

"Clayton!" Both the girls hugged him. "Okay, okay, enough with the hugging and PDA, soft shit..."

"You haven't changed a bit" Leim said with slight distaste.

" Your just like your mother" Raquelle teased.

" Hades yeah you are, Clay!" (A/N

Clarisse is his mother if you haven't already figured that out)

Raquelle clapped once. "Okay, so Leim and and Clayton spar, and Oceana and I spar. The winners will duel each other. Go." The group dueled until the dinner horn sounded. After The Giant War, Chiron and Mr. D revoked the 'sitting at your godly parents table' rule. The four of them got their food and burned some for the gods. Oceana got some blue coke, something her father got her hooked on. They ate and joked, and just had a good time. About halfway through the meal, Raquelle felt two rough hands over her eyes.

" Guess who!" A female voice said

"Esperanza!" She greeted. The group all greeted her and she pulled up a chair between the girls.

"Ughh... Esperanza?"

"Ya?"

"What happened to your eyebrows?"

"I attempted to make a voice automated flamethrower..." They all laughed and enjoyed the night.

...

Oceana fell right onto the soft bed in the Poseidon cabin. She was quite tired. At the campfire she had a blast, like always. This was going to be a fun summer. She fell asleep without another thought.

...

The siblings walked back to the Zeus cabin. They alternated between Camp Jupiter and Camp half blood every break. They both passed out as soon as they hit the pillow.

...

The intro! I have a few more ideas... Please review! And tell me If you have character ideas or prompts for future chapters!

~Véronique

The intro! I have a few more ideas... Please review! And tell me If you have character ideas or prompts for future chapters!

~Véronique


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

"Percy!" The blonde screamed. She pushed through a mob of empousai. One grabbed her, and put a knife to her throat. The girl started to tear up, realizing any breath could be her last.

"Surrender now, Percy Jackson, any minimal harm will come to your precious girlfriend!"

"Drop her, drop her now!" He screamed back. The empousa sniggered.

"What are you going to do, Son of

Poseidon?" She scurried off into the shadows.

"Annabeth!"

...

She shot up. It felt so real... Oceana knew demigods got nightmares, but because of her parent's involvement in wars, and powerful backgrounds, she was plagued by nightmares ten times worse than her parents. She never told anybody. The last thing she wanted was to seem weak.

...

She could not get back to sleep. No matter how hard she tried. It was too dark, and there were too many noises. More tears streamed down her face. She threw on a robe and tiptoed to the Zeus cabin.

...

"Leim, Raquelle!" She called. Oceana heard something rustle on Leim's side of the room.

"Oceana?" She smiled at the brown eyed boy, and engulfed him in a hug, silently crying into his shoulder. He pried her off of him.

"What's wrong, 'ana?" She sniffled in response. He pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Shhhh, it's okay...quiet now..." She started to sob more. Raquelle sleepily walked over to them.

"Oceana, are you okay!?" She just turned into Leim more, trying to bury herself in him. She heard them talk, and Raquelle go back to her bed. Leim pulled her down and tucked her under the blankets with him.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Just a nightmare, I'm sorry you have to see me this weak"

"Oceana, it's okay, we all have nightmares" he told her.

"Yeah, but not as bad as mine, everything my parents went through, I see it in my dreams -Tartarus, especially -and it's worse than hell! My parents at least had each other! I'm all alone!" She sobbed into his chest more.

"Your not alone, you have me, Raquelle, and Clayton...Esperanza, and Tate, Dimitri, and Leigh...Chiron! We all love you, we're your friends, you're never weak to us...and, if your in Tartarus, I'll go to, I'll keep you sane."

"Okay" was all she said. She drifted to sleep comfortably on his chest. Raquelle approached him.

"So, do you have a thing for her? Because that was a very... 'heated' moment you too shared..." She tease-asked.

"What!? I...uh...no...she's, just..." Raquelle smiled at her blushing, babbling brother.

"Yeah, sure! Night Bro."

...

Haha I just love Percabeth and Jasper, so why not smash them together! Please reveiw!

~Véronique


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oceana rolled over into the warm lump next to her. She heard a mumble.  
"Guys! Wake up! Leim, Oceana!" Raquelle shook them.  
"If Chiron finds you in here we'll get in trouble!" Oceana laughed and sat up. Raquelle looked at her outfit and Oceana blushed. She was only wearing a long-ish thin see through gray tee shirt, a bright pink lacy bra, and a matching thong. She looked at Leim and they both blushed; he picked her blue silk robe up off the floor and tied carefully slid it over her.  
"Again with the staring each other in the eyes! Wait...are you two like a thing now?"  
A chorus of "no, of course nots, and you're crazy's" filled the room. She looked at them accusingly, and they avoided eye contact with her.  
"I got to go, wouldn't want to be seen in just this" Oceana rushed out of the cabin.  
"Thanks 'Quelle."  
"What?"  
"I think you made her uncomfortable"  
"Please. Oceana? Uncomfortable?" He laughed at his sister.  
"Your right, I guess."  
"So are you going to ask her out?"  
"What? I don't even like her in that way!" She just stared at him until he started to laugh.  
"Okay, so I may have some feelings for her"  
"That's what I thought" Roquelle said with a sly smile.

Oceana walked over to the beach, surfboard under her arm. There were good sized waves today. She put on her wetsuit and pulled up her raven hair; even though it was summer, the water was still freezing. She ran into the water and immediately felt energized and rejuvenated. She paddled out to where a pod of dolphins were. She was content lying on the board talking to the sealife, but she did love the adrenaline rush actually riding a wave caused. She caught one, and rode it back to shore, to find Liem, Roquelle, Esperanza, and Clay.  
"Hey guys" she shouted.  
"Grab some wetsuits and join me"  
Liem and Raquelle shook their heads.  
"I don't really know, Oceana, our grandfather is Zeus. Us and the ocean don't mix, it's too risky" She rolled her eyes at the blue eyed girl.  
" Life is full of risks, just try it!" They groaned, knowing they wouldn't win an argument with her, and went to put some wetsuits on and join her. When they were all in the water, Clayton looked at Oceana.  
"So, princess, are you gonna teach us or just let us figure it out?" Oceana laughed, and motion them to follow.  
"So all you have to do," she started, getting up to a wave.  
"Is get a wave," she said, mounting it.  
"Then..." Oceana positioned herself  
"You just ride it!" She finished by riding the wave all the way back to shore.  
" looks easy enough" Roquelle attempted to mount the next, but failed. Eventually, the group got the hang of surfing, and spent the afternoon splashing around in the blue.  
"Clay, have you seen Liem or Oceana?" Esperanza asked, looking around.  
"Uh no, actually, I haven't seen them in a while."  
"Relax guys, there probably having and underwater make out sesh or something " Roquelle said, giggling.  
"Are they dating?" Essie (A/N Esperanza's nickname) asked  
"No, but they like each other."

"Look at all the fishes!" The duo swam in an air bubble, courtesy of Oceana. She narrowed her eyes.  
"Leim, look over there, that shadowy area" He looked at the area she pointed out, and it was indeed dark. It was a forest of seaweed.  
"Let's go check it out!"  
"Oceana, lets think this through. Anything could be lurking in there, and-" she cut him off  
"Who cares? If there is a monster, extra practice. We never get to fight!" She swam forward, and he followed in close suit, still apprehensive.  
"I have my dagger" she pointed to her blue silk hair bow, that when she unclipped, turned into a celestial bronze dagger. They approached the seaweed and parted it. They moved forward cautiously, and silently. The only sound was their breathing and the occasional flick of a tail. After about three minutes of swimming, a cave came into view. They swam in apprehensively. As they neared the back, there was a blue glowing pearl on a pedestal. Oceana went to pick it up.  
"Oceana!? Don't you think a glowing pearl on a pedestal is a bit suspicious!?" He said urgently.  
"Yeah, I guess. But still! What's the worst that can happen?" She picked it up.  
"See, nothing bad! Look at me, I'm holding a-"  
"Oceana!" Where the pearl sat on the pedestal, a spew of black goo shot up, and pushed Oceana up to the top of the cavern. The substance was like superglue. Leim ended up right next to her. The goo stopped flowing and a silence followed.  
"You just had to pick up the glowing pearl, didn't you?"

"Essie, it's been nearly two hours, maybe we should go look for them" the two girls were fixing their hair and makeup after their swim and showers.  
"Yeah, where could they be? Chiron's going to think they're doing dirty stuff!" Esperanza said. Clayton came in.  
"I haven't seen Leim all afternoon. Should we go look for them?" The girls looked at each other and Roquelle spoke.  
"We were just talking about that, we should. The trio took off onto the woods near the beach.

"Heeeelllppp"  
"Heellllp" Oceana kept screaming  
"Oceana, were at the bottom of the ocean. Nobody's going to hear you" She sighed.  
"Damn...bottom of the Ocean" Oceana's expression changed. She smiled.  
"We're at the bottom of the ocean!"  
"Congratulations! You got some situational awareness!" He said sarcastically.  
"Be nice. I can get us out" Oceana called over a green fish, and said something to it.  
"What now?"  
"We wait"

So, that's chapter 3! Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to review! They really make me happy... Ok! I'm done.  
~Véronique


End file.
